


The Recko-Dean of Jeffrey Winger

by Skitzer1985



Series: The Redemption of Jeffrey Winger [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Psychological Horror, Slightly scary, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzer1985/pseuds/Skitzer1985
Summary: The Dean has been rejected by Jeff, yet again, but this time, something snaps.....
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Series: The Redemption of Jeffrey Winger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854319
Comments: 53
Kudos: 50





	1. Escape from the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started working on this one in the Fan-Fic Channel in Discord, and scared enough people in there, so decided to share with everyone else. Thanks to Childish_Glover, 1stimefeeling and Kian (Make sure you check out their works as well!) for helping me with this one. And by help I mean tell me to stop scaring them...
> 
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> I don't own these characters or even pretend to.

He couldn’t pin down what caused him to start stirring his in slumber. It might have been the slightly incessant buzzing in his left ear, or the awkward angle he had been sleeping at, but slowly, he started to regain consciousness. Jeff's hand slowly flexed open and closed, trying to reach his eyes to rub away the grogginess. His hand stopped halfway, his arm being restrained by a metal cuff around his wrist. He rolled his head towards his arm and found it bound to a radiator pipe, sunken deep into the floor. Within an instant, he became alert and began taking in his surroundings.

The room as it was, was dank and dark, the only source of light spilling in from around a doorway at the other side of the room. The light flickered on and off, giving the room a nightmarish appearance. The cold hard concrete floor was slightly dank around the radiator pipe, with a dark stain on the other end of the pipe on the harsh grey cinderblock wall. From what he could make out the room was bare, except for an old CRT tv hanging from a bracket on the wall. Suddenly, the CRT tv crackled to life, snowing static as an image of Dean Craig Pelton appeared. There was a wild, hungry look to his eyes, his greyscale Lucy makeup looking slightly off, like he rushed or hadn’t cared at its end result to get it done.

"Jeffrey Winger" his high screeched squeal came out over the 1980 style speakers "you have rebuffed my advances for the last time. I have made clear time and time again my intent to court you, and not for the rest of the Greendale Seven, we would be living happily ever after, so, now you get to watch each of them play a game, if they can escape, they can live, but if they don't" the camera panned to Pierce, vainly struggling against the bonds holding him down to a AV gurney "Then they belong to me." He rasped, his voice dripping with venom Jeff was surprised to be hearing from the small statured man on screen.

Slowly, he crept up to Pierce, taking his time, watching the old man kick and flail more in protest of being strapped down. Dean Pelton reached under the gurney, slowly pulling out a long-bladed hunters knife and placing it over Pierces breastbone, who had gone stiff and still under its tip. Slowly, the Dean pushed down until the blade had sunk in as far as the hilt. Pierce reflexively kicked for a few more seconds, until his limbs went limp. A small pool of liquid started to form at Pierces fingertips and drip to the floor.

The Dean turned back to the camera, looking directly into the lens with his wild eyes. "To the rest of the Greendale 7, see you soon" Jeff heard faintly the distant echo of 5 people's screams mix in with his own. Jeff screamed out the everyone’s names.

“Annie!”

“Abed!”

“Britta!”

“Shirley!”

“Troy!”

He didn’t hear a response from anyone. He desperately again looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything that could help in his escape. His head shot up at the sound of the CRT beginning to buzz again. Static threw light into the room, casting it again in its harsh glow. The Dean, still in his Lucy outfit, appeared again on screen.

“Jeffrey, don’t think that I am an unfair Dean. I have left a means of escape for you, and only you” Suddenly, a tile on the floor lit up, showing a key. “This is a key to your handcuffs, you have your chance to escape from this nightmare. But if you escape, you may never see your so called” He raised his hands to do inverted commers “friends” he lowered his hands “again. What will you choose?” The dean laughed, a laugh the chilled Jeff to the bone. “I’ll be seeing you soon Jeffrey” The TV’s life was cut from it again.

Jeff looked the tile and tried reaching it. It was just out of arms reach. He was impeded by the hand being restrained by the cuff. He kept trying to stretch, just that little bit further until his shoulder was starting to burn and his wrist started to feel wet. He tried another tactic, this time stretching his leg out trying to flick the keys back to him. Again, with his wrist being restrained by the now throbbing cuff, he was unable to reach. Jeff’s body sank down as he bought himself into a seated position.

“Just” “out” “of” “reach” he puffed, catching his breath now he could breath and not be strained while doing inhaling. Jeff looked at the key, just there, on the floor, backlit by the tile. He reached with his good hand and undid the buttons on his shirt. He freed one arm, swinging the shirt around his shoulders and down his arm to his wrist. Grasping with both hands, he ripped the shirt down the side, allowing both arms to be freed. “Damn, that was a good shirt” Jeff mourned. Using the shirt akin to a rope, he tossed the shirt over towards the key, hoping to get some movement on the key towards him.

After six attempts, shoulder burning from the constant attempts, he finally managed to hook the key using one of the buttons, slowly dragging it towards him on the uneven floor. When the key was back to him, he quickly leant down, grabbing the key and unlocked himself. Slowly, he rose from the floor, stretching out, working the kinks from his sore muscles. He grabbed his ruined shirt, quickly tearing it again to cover the wound on his wrist.

Now, with his injury hastily tended to, he quickly moved to the door and crouched behind it. He listened through the door, trying to hear any sounds on the other side. When he was satisfied that there was nothing on the other of the door, he slowly opened it, making sure that no sound came out of the hinges. The door slowly opened silently at first, allowing Jeff to peek out into the hallway. Again, he waited for a few minutes to make sure nothing was going to alarm him, he opened the door up the rest of the way and snuck out of the holding cell. The corridor went both ways, only lit by dim emergency fire lights in the ceiling, casting a shadowy glow. Jeff chose to go left towards a flickering light. He ran ducked down, making himself as small as possible in case someone saw him. He quickly ran down the hall, past locked doors until he reached the end of the corridor. He stopped at the end, breathing heavily from the mad dash down the hall, and peeking around the corner.

Down the hall, two shapes moved menacingly towards him. Jeff froze for an instant, before quickly sprinting back for the last darkened corridor he past. He heard footsteps approaching as he tried to make himself as small as he could. The two figures reached the intersection of the corridor he was standing at and stopped. Jeff was able to make out more details. Two large figures stood silhouetted in the light from the fire lights in the ceiling. Large shapes from the top of their heads stuck up, making them seem larger than they appeared. One of the figures moved slightly and Jeff was able to make out more details. The two figures were dressed in Dalmatian outfits, their black and white spots standing out in the dim light. On their heads, glowing round red goggles were stuck to their face, giving them an almost demonic appearance. One of them raised what looked to be a weapon down the hall and turned on a flashlight. Jeff pressed himself against the doorframe even more. The light was turned off as quick as it was turned on and the shapes continued their march down from Jeff’s original direction.

Jeff paused for a minute, reeling from the implications of what he saw. Not only was he being hunted by The Dean, there was obviously a squad of guards hellbent on stopping him from escaping. Jeff slowly rose to his full height, quickly making it for the end of the hall, turning in the opposite direction of the guards and back to the end of the hall. He peeked around the corner again and finding it empty, quickly moved down the hall. He came to the end of the hall to a large yellow door. He quickly gripped the handle and pushed the door open. Behind the door was a ladder to above ground. Jeff started to move towards it and stopped with one hand on the ladder.

“Damn it Jeff”

He turned around and exited the ladder room, moving back down the hall, again, stopping at the corner to check the position of the guards. Not seeing anything, he quickly crossed the gap and moved down the corridor, checking doors as he went. He stopped at one door that was unlocked and opened it, quickly diving into the room, only to be met by a pair of red glowing eyes and a gun raised to his eyes.


	2. The Gathering of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we left Jeff he was unarmed, outmatched and didn't know what was going on.
> 
> He needs to change all of that if he stands a chance saving his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry for the delay in getting Part 2 out. Now that I've finished my previous work (Introduction into Advanced Geography) I'm able to focus on this one, but me being me, wants to give you the best story I'm capable of. I must, must be clear about this. This story has changed from what it was going to be to what it is. I've also upped the rating from T to M. Yes, I also am aware that Troy was gone by now, but's it my universe and I want him here for this. Post S5, Pre S6.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading and I am always looking for feedback.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Big shout out to the Discord Fan Fic Channel for their support in getting through this chapter and the start of a new story. You guys are great.
> 
> Thanks to Harestomp (Kian), Childish_Glover,1sttimefeeling (jeffwing) AlmightyMirage, (Mirage) and Morganatique9 (Morganecdote). They all post work on here, you should check them out.
> 
> Or come check out our Discord Channel.....

Jeff, quickly entering the room to find a hiding spot, was quickly met by a glowing set of red eyes and a gun raised to his head. The gun lowered and the guard looked, relieved, Jeff thought? In the darkness, Jeff couldn’t make out anything about this guard, save it wasn’t dressed in the Dalmatian outfit he had seen the other guards in.

Suddenly, he heard a voice come from behind the muzzle “Jeff, had this been any real action movie, you should have dove at me to wrestle the gun away”

“Abed?” Jeff called out, cautious as he still couldn’t make out the guards features that well in the dim light of the room.

“Yes Jeff, by the looks of it, we have both been able to free ourselves from our bonds.” Abed stepped closer to Jeff, removing the Red Goggles from his eyes.

Jeff stood up, pulling Abed into a hug “Oh thank fucking god. Have you seen the others yet? What’s going on?”

“I’m not too sure, but from watching the broadcast done by The Dean, his fragile mental state has finally snapped under the constant rejection he’s had from you in the past.” Abed stopped to pause for a second his head cocked slightly to the left, as if he is listening for something “To answer your other questions, no, I have no seen the others, but from what I have been able to tell, the Dean has greatly expanded this underground section of the college”

“Wait? What? We are under the college?”

“Yes, please try to keep up Jeff, we are in the Borchert underground lab. For what reasons unknown to us, he decided to make this section larger.” He again paused, pressing a hand to his lips, motioning Jeff to be still. This time Abed stopped longer than normal and then continued “They are now aware that you’ve escaped your bonds and your room. They are now actively searching for you”

“Abed, how do you know all of this?” Jeff ask quietly, under shock he was now being hunted.

Abed pulled a small earpiece from his ear holding it to show Jeff “I was able to find a locker room, and I was able to pick up this”

“Are there anymore”

“Sadly no, I was only able to find one. These goggles amplify low light, which is why everywhere is so dim. I honestly don’t think the Dean wants us to escape.” Abed put the earpiece back in his ear

“He’s no longer the Dean. The moment he drugged and dragged us done here, he stopped being that person.”

“Well, I can accept that he’s going to fall into the classic bad guy trope, and us, as the crafty escapee’s, we need to find you some gear”

Jeff pointed to the Assault Rifle “Are you going to be able to shoot that if it comes to it?”

“Probably not, but I didn’t want to leave it there, so here it is” Abed answered, raising the rifle towards Jeff.

Jeff took the gun, holding it firm to against his shoulder, ejecting the magazine and checking how many rounds he had. This gun hadn’t been fired and was holding a full magazine. “Okay, let’s find another fit out of goggles and an earpiece like yours.” Abed said.

***  
  


Annie stirred, in her slumber, a small itch behind her left ear making her move her head towards her arm. Groggily, she thought _‘Why can’t I move my arm’_ again, she struggled to move her arm, but something was holding it down. The fog surrounding her mind dissipated within a second, coming to the realization she was bound to a surface. She quickly ran through a series of questions in her head.

_‘Where Am I? In the dark’_

_‘How I am? I’m tied to something’_

_‘Why am I here? I don’t know’_

On the edge of her consciousness, getting louder, was a clicking of heels on a polished floor. Annie kept her head down, her long auburn hair masking her face. The clicking got louder and stopped before her. A hand grabbed her chin and pulled her face up, roughly pulling it from side to side. The hand let it dropped back to her chest while Annie struggled to keep her eyes shut. Suddenly, Annie’s eyes teared up as her head was violently slapped to the left, followed by a violent slap to the right.

In a sickly-sweet voice “Annie, oh Annie” Slap “Time to wake up” Slap, Slap “We have much to discuss don’t we”

Annie, her cheeks stinging, looked up and at the dean through red rimmed eyes.

“I don’t know what’s so special about you. I don’t know why Jeffrey continues to choose you over me” Craig said, spitting as he spoke. He had a wild look in his eyes. He spoke, matter-of-factly “He just keeps on rebutting my attempts to court him, even though we share lingering glances, the whole Dean-of-it-All. He was looking at me when he opened the door, you know that. But he keeps on denying it.” He started pacing in front of her, hands gesturing wildly in the air “but no, he continues to pick you and your group over me. I make so much effort in my outfits to impress him, but does he ever notice?”

Craig stopped pacing, stopping dead in front of her to look at her in the eyes “It’s not like your more attractive than me, maybe it’s because of your luscious locks, or is it because of your” he paused for a second “Assets. Well, answer me woman, what makes you better than me?

“Why are you doing this? We are friends Craig”

“We?” He laughed a shrill laugh that gave Annie chills “We? Your toxic group and me, we have never been friends, ever since you started keeping Jeffrey and Me apart”

Craig started to step closer to Annie, pulling his long-bladed knife from the belt on the back of his pants, still covered in a red sticky liquid. Annie squirmed against her bonds, the cuffs making it impossible to move away. Craig stopped in front of her, knife in hand “Now, let’s do something about those lovely locks” he said with a toothy grin. He reached up and roughly pulled a bunch of hair on Annie’s head, hacking it off with the now dull blade, pulling a chunk of it away and pulling it to his nose to sniff. “Hmm, coconut and cocoa. He’ll know who’s this is”

He turned around and motioned to a Dalmatian Dressed guard outside. Raising his hand, he handed the clump of hair to the guard “put this in one of the outer rooms” The Guard raised his hand to his chest, highlighting the name tag of “Peterson, M” nodded and quickly left the room.

“Well now Annie” Craig started, eyes glazing into a dangerous stare “What should we talk about now Maybe how you’re not good enough for Jeffrey? Or what my next costume should be?”  
  


***

Jeff kept low as he went around the corners of the underground Dungeon, he refused to think of it as Craig had mentioned it as the Dean-geon. While the stakes had been a lot lower in the College Wide Paintball games, he was grateful he had picked up some skills in evading guards. He slowly crept up the long dimly lit hallways listening for the tell-tale sound of combat boots stomping down the concrete floor. He looked down the hallway, every fourth ceiling stuttering intermittently dim light. Abed, moved close on Jeff’s heels, staying just far enough back to give as to not spook Jeff, who carried a loaded Assault Rifle, but also far enough back so he could duck if Jeff needed a line of sight to shoot. Jeff stopped suddenly, raising his right fist, motioning Abed to stop. Ahead, were two guards loitering in the hall, their Dalmatian outfits glowing in the dim light projected by the lights.

Abed inched forward, coming in close and leaning into Jeff’s ear “Jeff, what do we do now?”

Jeff glanced up ahead “Give them a minute to move on, if they don’t, we’ll have to figure out how to get them to move on”

Abed nodded tersely, eyeing the gun in Jeff’s hand, hoping he wouldn’t have to use it. The Guards milled around for a little bit longer, loitering around the middle of an intersection of 2 corridors. After what seemed forever, the guards split, one moving the corridor away from them, one remaining at the intersection.

“Okay” Jeff whispered “He should move in a second”

Jeff’s face drained of all blood when the solider raised his rifle to his shoulder, muzzle pointing up to the ceiling, and started walking towards them. Jeff turned to Abed “Back up, back up, quickly” Abed turned around, not noticing the empty paint tin on the floor, kicking that in his haste. The Solider, now paying attention, raised his rifle to a firing position, sweeping the hallway with a trained gaze. Jeff groaned inwardly. _‘There’s nothing for it, it’s him or me. I hope she will understand’_ as he raised his gun and aimed it on the corner.

The guard stepped around the corner, quickly sweeping to the right, in the opposite direction to Jeff and Abed. Jeff took a deep breath looked down the sights, breathing out slowly, he squeezed the trigger twice. The gun, fitted with a combat suppressor, made a slight _‘Pop Pop’_ sound as two rounds left the chamber on their way. The guard, alerted by the sound of the bullets leaving the gun, quickly spun around, catching the two airborne rounds in the left side of his chest. Groaning, he dropped his gun, sinking to the floor, hands trying to compress his wounds.

Jeff knelt in position, feet frozen in fear and loathing at what just happened. He lowered the gun down, muzzle now facing the floor. All he could feel was the blood pumping in his ears, his stomach turning over a million miles a second. He didn’t hear Abed brush past him. He turned around, eyes wild, leaning into the corridor and bringing up stomach bile onto the floor. He stood there, hunched over, hyperventilating, a million conflicting thoughts running through his head.

 _‘You killed a man!’_ the voice sounded strangely feminine. He ignored who it sounded like.

_‘It was either him or us’_

_‘That doesn’t make it right’_ The feminine voice sounded off again.

_‘I’m doing this to save them, I'm doing this to save you"_

_‘You know have blood on your hands. Can you live with that?’ the voice said again_

_‘If it will save you, I will gladly wear that’_

The voice of Annie - he finally had to admit to himself who it was - stayed silent.

Abed stopped by the wounded solider, who was now lying still, quickly felt for a pulse, pressing two fingers on the inside of the Soldiers neck. He looked up at Jeff and shook his head.

“Jeff, come here, we need to move him, if he gets found, we get found.”

Jeff, shaking his head to clear Annie’s voice from his ears, quickly moved over to the solider, grabbing under his arms and picking him up and half carrying him, half dragging him across the floor. Moving slightly awkwardly, he moved the body into an opened room which looked to be storage cabinet. They closed the door behind them. Abed knelt down, patting down the dead man’s pockets.

“Abed” Jeff hissed, a sound of disgust in his voice “What are you doing?”

“Looking for clues as to what Craig’s plan is and seeing if he has what we need” He leant over the soldiers head, pulling off the goggles and earpiece and throwing them over to Jeff. He quickly threw the earpiece in his ear, eyes squinting at the bud being pushed in too far. He then pulled the goggles over his eyes, squinting at the now bright room.

He looked down at the solider, finally able to see him now. Like all the others, he was dressed in a Dalmatian outfit, White with Black spots, but now that Jeff was finally in close proximity to one, he could see that it was actually a two piece military outfit, a Cargo Carrying backpack was slung over his shoulder, wrapping around his chest with a simple clasp. Jeff reached down, undoing the clasp, throwing it over his back and redoing the clasp. He looked down at the soldier’s face for the first time. A small smattering of blood had reached his face, his jaw looked like it could cut glass, his eyes half closed in shock. He reached down and closed the soldiers eyes the rest of the way. He took the soldiers hands and placed them in a position of repose, trying to give the recently deceased some dignity. He looked to the left breast, just above the blossoming red stain on his Chest. The soldiers dog tags had been displaced by this falling. Jeff reached out and cradled them in one hand.

“I’m sorry Oliver, you didn’t deserve this.

With a quick jerk of his hand, he pulled the dog tags off the mans neck, placing them in his backpack. “You will be remembered. I promise”

Abed, standing there watching stoically, nodded, reaching down to grab Oliver’s Gun before opening the door to exit the room.

***   
  
They moved back down the corridor they had once came, quickly moving past Oliver’s pool of blood, back down to the room the two guards were loitering in front of. They quietly opened the door, entering the room and closing behind them. In the red tinged light, Jeff could see a number of Consoles in the room, along with a few computer chairs lying on their sides. Jeff and Abed quickly cleared the room, ensuring there were no hidden or sleeping soldiers and quickly barricaded the room.

“Abed, you know this stuff better than I do from your days in the AV Club, what is this room?”

Abed walked over and inspected the consoles around the room. “Jeff, this seems to be an old security room, these consoles look to control security cameras down here. This must be from the original section of the Greendale Computery College”

“Controls the security cameras. Think we can get it to work” Jeff asked hopefully

“No, I’d have no idea on how to get this old technology to work. I need Troy”

“We have to find them all Abed” Jeff stated slowly

“Yes, and we will be able to find them quicker if we have a pair of eyes in every room. Like Emilio Estevez in Mission Impossible, we need eyes everywhere.” Abed quickly responded

“But why Troy?” Jeff asked, warily placing his hands over his eyes

“Because Troy is the Truest Repairman, if I stand a chance in fixing this to help our friends”

“Okay. Abed, you stay here, I’ll go and find Troy” Jeff said with a sigh.

“Please, hurry” Abed said, a hint of desperation in his voice creeping into his voice.

Jeff nodded, stopping to take a deep breath, opened the door and quickly exited the room, leaving Abed alone in the darkness, worrying for his friends.

***

Troy entered the room gun raised as he swept the room, examining the room as he looked for some place to rest. In the shadows there was a movement. Twitchy, Troy sprayed the room with bullets, praying that he would hit what ever was moving. The shadows coalesced into a form of a man. The man, still cloaked in shadows, held an arm across his chest, blood flowing from the wounds in his chest. Abed staggered over to the chair in the center of the room. 

Abed sat, breathing heavily while sitting in the chair, liquid pooling at his fingertips as Troy approached. Troy, dropping the rifle he had in his hand ran over to abed, placing his hands over the bullet wounds "Abed. Abed! Speak to me, I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of the dean's men. Buddy, speak to me" Abed weakly laughed "I'll see you not where, but when" his head rolling back, his sightless eye stating at the ceiling. Troy stood ups and lurched to the side of the room, releasing the contents of his stomach in the corner of the dimly lit room.

***  
  


Jeff turned another doorknob, poking his head into the room, but unlike the other rooms in this corridor, a single wooden chair sat in the middle of the room. There, in the chair sat Troy, twitching and moaning. His face was covered in what looked to be white dust. Jeff quickly swung his arm through the strap of the gun, throwing it behind himself onto his back and rushing over to Troy’s side.

His friends eyes were closed. He gently shook his friend. “Troy, Troy, Troy!” he repeated, slowly getting more and more concerned. He looked at Troy, for the first time noticing the IV drip in his arm. He slowly grabbed the IV and pulled.

Troy’s eyes shot open wide once as he screamed out once “ABED!!” and fainted.

Jeff finished pulling out the Drip, reaching into his pocket to fish out the Handcuff Key he had been left. He quickly undid Troy’s bonds, placing the handcuffs in his backpack and reaching down to pick up Troy. Troy whimpered once when Jeff had to stop to open the door. With Troy in one arm and his rifle in another, he opened the door, leading the way with the muzzle of his rifle back to Abed.

***  
Abed, paced the room nervously. Jeff had been gone for what seemed hours, but in reality, had only been half an hour or so. They still had no concept on how big this underground facility actually was. He paced around the room again, Abed nervous to see if Jeff could find Troy in time. He spun on the spot as the doorknob rattled and the door swung open and a rifle muzzle first appeared in the doorway, followed by a huffing Jeff, carrying Troy under one shoulder. Abed’s stomach dropped as he ran over to Troy, grabbing him and helping Jeff bring him into the room. Jeff quickly closed and locked the door.

“Jeff, what’s wrong with him? He’s not waking up” Abed’s voice ran out with concern.

Jeff shook his head “I’m not sure Abed, I think they drugged him. He was sitting in a room screaming out your name.”

“We need to wake him” Abed’s voice was getting frantic

“Abed, I don’t even know what they have done to him, let along know how to wake him up. He started moaning not that long ago, I think it’s coming around slowly”

Suddenly, the CRT Tv hanging from the ceiling crackled to life.

“Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey. My Dear, Sweet Jeffrey. I see that you’ve found two of your friends now. How long do you think you can hide for? I still have Shirley, Britta” he paused or a second, a malevolent smile plastered on his lips “and Annie”

Jeff heard what he thought were mumbled groans and protests in the background.

“Jeffrey, come find them, if you dare”

Jeff’s earpiece crackled to life “Delta Team, sweep section 2A, Beta Team, Sweep section 1B, Charlie team, Oliver’s missing. Find him. Over”

The earpiece went dead again.


	3. Pushing Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and the Group are still in the fight for their lives.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to the Discord Fan Fic Channel for their support in getting through this chapter and the start of a new story. You guys are great.
> 
> Thanks to Harestomp (Kian), Childish_Glover,1sttimefeeling (jeffwing) AlmightyMirage, (Mirage) and Morganatique9 (Morganecdote). They all post work on here, you should check them out.
> 
> Or come check out our Discord Channel.....
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abed’s eyes widened over the news that they were now been actively hunted. “Jeff” Abed turned to Jeff “You need to get back out there.”

“What? Me? Why?” Jeff asked, a little wide eyed, colour fading from his face.

“Because I am unable to shoot a gun. Someone needs to keep finding the others, and someone needs to stay here and wait for troy to wake up so we can repair these consoles and start to find out what we are up against.

Suddenly, their earpieces crackled to life “HQ, this is Charlie Team, we have found Oliver. No signs of life. His equipment has been stripped. Suggest going to code Bravo”

“Over, switching to Bravo now”

Their earpieces both crackled and were suddenly full of static. They both touched their ears, turning off their earpieces.

“Oh, we are screwed now” Jeff now was freaking out.

“Jeff, we are still alive, so we are still in the chance to win this”

“Abed, this isn’t a game. Do you not understand. I killed a man, pulled my trigger” He held up his gun “Pulled my trigger and now he’s dead. Abed”

‘That’s right Jeff, you did, now you have to go. You’re their only hope”

“I know, but still. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yes, Troy is beginning to move around more, so he should be back on his feet shortly. We’ll get the consoles running and get in touch with you”

“uggghhh, what the hell” Troy fumbled, sitting up slowly, bringing his hands to his eyes, rubbing them. He looked around the room, his eyes still unfocused as he returned from whatever mind trapped world Craig sent him to. He blinked a few more times, his eyes seeming to focus on Abed, who had moved to a squatting in front of him. “Abed! Your alive!” Troy yelled, jumping up and embracing his brother in all but name.

Jeff sat down in a corner, a wave of exhaustion coming over him. He put this rifle on the ground beside him, and sunk his head into his arms, which were resting on his knees. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, dreaming of a pair of blue eyes searching for him.

***  
Jeff awoke to the soft taping sounds of fingers on a keyboard. He shook his head, clearing the fog and the fading memory of a blue-eyed dream. He stood up and moved over to where Troy and Abed where standing near a console.

“How did you two go?” He asked the two.

Neither of them answered, as they were intently watching the centre screen. A wave of green text suddenly ran over the screen, followed up the surrounding consoles lighting up around it. The Panel in front of them also lit up. The two slapped their chest and hands together in their signature move.

“Yes” Abed answered “Troy has managed to fix the console, we now have eyes just about everywhere”

“How long will it take you to start tracking down the others?”

“Found her” Troy exclaimed, pointing to a screen on the outside of the array.

“Who, be more specific Troy” Jeff said, gritting his teeth.

“Annie, that looks like her right?” Troy pointed to the display.

Together, they squinted, making out a small, petite shape with auburn hair sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

Jeff didn’t hesitate, he ran over and grabbed his gun towards the door.

“Jeff, wait, stop!” Abed barked.

“What? We don’t have time to wait” Jeff said, not stopping on his way towards the door.

“Take the air vents, you’ll be able to slip you way around without being detected”

Jeff changed his direction mid step, moving towards the air vent and slipping into the darkness.

***

Jeff poked his head into the room, gun barrel first followed by the rest of him. Annie stood in the middle of the room, shoulders hunched. Jeff lowered his rifle and quickly covered the distance between them. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Annie's hand shot up, blowing a white powder into his face. Stunned, he looked at Annie, who was actually Craig in one of Annie's dressed and a wig was smiling malevolently at him. "Sleep Jeffrey, sleep, and dream of me" Jeff didn't feel his body hit the floor.

***

Jeff awoke to Shirley struggling in her bonds as Craig got closer to her, pulling out his long hunters knife. Dressed in his baroque outfit, white face makeup making him look more skeletal, holding the blade over her breast. Shirley, mustering what little confidence she has in her last minute, spat in the dean's face, smearing the drawn-on goatee he had. "Go to fucking hell you creep, because I ain't forgiving your puny ass"

Craig, looking flabbergasted at the defiance, looking directly into Jeff’s eyes "Jeffrey, I'm doing this so we can be together" and with that last word, he plunged the knife into her chest.

A blood curling scream erupts from Shirley’s mouth, which slowly changes into a drowned gurgle as liquid enters Shirley’s lungs. Craig looks at the Camera again. With an inhuman snarl and wild eyes, says "Annie's next". Jeff, still strapped to the chair in front Shirley’s now limp body, screamed in frustration as the dean pulled out the blade and raised it up high, seeming to delight in the sight of his kill.

***

Jeff, lying unconscious on the on the room floor, lived through this nightmare seventeen times, and seventeen times he had been unable to stop Shirley from being killed by Craig. Once, and only once, has had been able to free himself from one of his bonds, reaching out to brush Shirley’s fingertips as the long-bladed knife plunged into her chest. Each time, in his unconscious state, he screamed out in abject terror as Craig pulled the knife out of Shirley’s chest and slowly walked over towards him, knife point dripping on the floor as Craig positioned the blade over his chest.

He was jerked awake by the sounds of Gun fire and boot steps on a hard-concrete floor. He felt his body get slammed into a wall as Troy ran around a corner, pulling Jeff by the arms, escaping from the Delta Team.

“Uggghhh” he groaned, trying to roll over on his back to start getting up as bullets whizzed over his head

“No stay down for a second” Troy placed his hand on Jeff’s shoulder, popping his head around the corner, returning fire. He quickly ducked his head back, and facing Jeff, reached over his shoulder, pulling around a rifle from across his back and handing it to Jeff. “Quick, we need to get out of here. On three, pop around and provide some cover fire.” “3” “2” “1”

Together, the popped around the corner, letting loose a volley of projectiles, pushing back the Delta Team into a defensive position.

Troy yelled, using the fire of the guns to mask his voice “Just behind us, Air Vent, Go!”

Jeff nodded as again, together as one they cut fire, and both dove towards the air vent. They quickly pulled the cover off, climbing in. As Troy started to close the vent cover, Jeff grabbed a loose brick, throwing it as far as he could down the corridor. He dove in and Troy finished closing the vent. They quickly cleared the entrance and then stopped as the Delta team rushed past them in pursuit.

They sat still for a few heartbeats listening to the fading footsteps of combat boots.

‘What happened” Jeff dared to whisper after the sound of boots had disappeared completely.

“I got the camera’s working, and we saw you lying on the floor of the room. It took us a while to find what room you were in. I managed to get here pretty much undetected using the vent system. This part of the complex looks to be from the original section of the lab”

Troy got to his feet, hunched over in the low-lying vent “Come on, let’s get back to Abed”

“Troy, do you know where the others are?”

“No, we haven’t been able to find them yet, but the place is huge, it might take us days to go through all of the cameras”

Jeff sighed as they moved in what seemed like a haphazard patten, but Troy seemed sure of his footsteps. Eventually, they reached an air vent leading into a darkened room. Troy shouldered the vent cover out of the way, moving out into the room. Jeff followed shortly, quickly getting out of the vent and quickly raising his gun barrel up into a sweeping motion.

Abed sat glued to a set of Consoles, watching camera feeds as he circulated through their rotational patterns. Troy came in, patting Abed on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

“Jeff, your alive, that’s great. Troy got the Camera system working. We saw The Dean”

“He’s not The Dean anymore, he’s just Craig” Jeff cut him off

Unphased, Abed continued “We saw Craig ambush you as you entered that room. He seemed to have blown some sort of dust in your face. The moment he blew it, you dropped to the floor. Craig seemed to have watched you drop, and surprisingly leaving you there while he left. Maybe he was getting something to take you back to wherever he is keeping the others”

Troy came over to Jeff, handing him a bottle of water. Jeff gratefully accepted it, cracking the top off the bottle and taking a large swig of Fresh Water. He looked down at the bottle of water in his hands “Where did you get this from?”

Troy shrugged “I’ve been in the vents exploring and managed to come into a storeroom filled with Supplies. I grabbed what I could. I’ll go back when we know more”

“That sounds like a good idea, I’ll come with you, who knows how long we will be down here for”

“Hopefully not long, who knows how many people Craig has down here with him”

“Hopefully, with these cameras will help us in finding where the others are”

“Abed!” Jeff barked. He pointed to a screen “Go back that one”

All three squinted into the screen.

“That’s Annie”

***  
Annie struggled against her vainly against her bonds, her arms straining trying to break free from the wall. She slumped in exhaustion, her breath ragged as she tried to lift her head.

“Oh, so close” Craig taunted from his chair across the room. He looked at her gleefully. “I could watch this forever, but our time together grows short” he pulled the blade out from the belt in his Lady GaGa outfit, his blonde wig moving in the faint breeze made by his movements. His vinyl outfit creaked as he stood up, placing the blade on the table. He walked towards Annie, moving slowly. She stiffened in fear as he moved closer to be standing no more than a few steps away from her.

“I saw him you know. Oh, I wanted to bring him back here” he gestured to a spot not far from Annie. She could see another set of bonds on the wall. “He’ll end up here you know, willingly or not. There is only one way this can end. And it’s not going to pleasant for someone” He looked back at her “Right now, the Delta Team is in pursuit. I know I should have brought him back here after I drugged him, but I thought he would have been fine there until I got back here to send someone for him” he spat in disgust “But no, Troy Fucking Barnes came along and disappeared into the vent system with him”

Craig walked back over to the table, sitting down on the chair and taking a drink of water. He gestured over his shoulder. From the shadows, a tall man in black and white military camos came over, holding a wet cloth to her lips. At first, she bucked away from the cloth, until she tasted the taste of cool, fresh water, Greedily, she slurped the water until she couldn’t get any more. The solider, Paul, by the look of his Dog Tags hanging out over his jacket, turned and walked away.

Annie looked at Craig “Craig, let us go, do you really think doing all of this will change how he feels towards you. Do you think this will make any difference?”

Craig shot up, rage evident on his face as he stormed towards Annie “What else am I meant to do Miss Edison, I’ve tried nice, I’ve tried sweet, I’ve tried sassy. What do you think all the outfits over the years were for? They were for Jeff. But with you sitting next to him, how would he ever have noticed me. I tried to be the strong shoulder for him if he ever needed it. I tried to be the sympathetic ear. But he never seemed to notice that anyone outside of the” he raised his hand, making sarcastic hand movements “Greendale Seven” he lowered his hands and spat on the floor at Annie’s feet. “So, if I can’t win him over with love, I’ll make him fear me. We will be together. I’m the only logical choice for him”

"I don't know what goes through your mind to make you think anyone would choose you at all." Annie said, shaking her head in sorrow at Craig standing in front of her

“WHAT!? What is that meant to mean” Craig shrieked into her face, spit flying all over her. He stormed back over to the table where he had left his knife. He moved back over to her, not wasting time, raising the knife as he moved closer to her “Well, Miss Edison, if you feel like that, I guess it’s Harvest time. Sooner or later you’re going to run out of hair, and then I guess” he slowly touched her fingers “we’ll have to start on something else” he grabbed a fist full of hair, sawing at it, making her scream out in pain.

*****

The three watched in terror has Craig approached Annie with the knife in his hand.

“Abed, quickly, where is that?” Jeff said, hands white knuckled as he held onto the back of Abed’s Chair, shaking it slightly.

“I’m not sure Jeff, this place, if going off the amount of Camera feeds that are constantly refreshing is huge. I’m sorry Jeff, this isn’t going to be an easy task to find her.” Abed said, head shaking as he tried to get a grasp of the size of the underground bunker. Abed flicked through a few more camera’s, coming to stop on a particular one. “But I know where that one is” he announced, pointing to a flickering screen.

Jeff turned to Troy “You ready for this?”

Troy nodded once.

“Jeff, Troy, keep in touch over the coms” They both nodded as they moved towards the air vent.

***

Jeff followed Troy through the Air Vent system “Troy” Jeff called out in a raspy whisper “How do you know where we are going?”

“I am the Truest Repairman. I just know where we need to go” Troy announced

Jeff shook his head “That doesn’t make any sense”

“Honestly, Jeff, I have no idea how it works, but it works, so don’t question it” Troy answered

“How much further than man, being hunched over like this is killing me” Jeff tried to straighten up, but the half height of the vent prevented it.

“Not much longer now, just around this corner, I think”

Jeff nodded, staying silent as the moved closer to the slatted light of the hallway up in front.

Troy reached the air vent cover first, pressing his shoulder to the vent and pressing slightly, both hearing the slight pop noise as their vent cover cleared the opening. By then, Jeff had caught up to Troy, lending his strength to now allowing the vent cover to hit the floor. Together, they slowly inched open the vent, silently placing it against the wall beside them. They both cleared out of the vent system, facing opposite directions, rifles raised, ready to dive back into the vent system at any moment.

After several tense moments, Jeff turned to Troy, looking at him questioningly. Troy looked to the direction Jeff was facing, nodding slightly. Jeff nodded back to him, starting to move in the direction. Coming up to a corner, they could hear a muffled screaming. Jeff stopped, straining to hear it clearly.

“You better let me out of here, or lord help me, I’m gonna find you and rain down Holy Hell on your asses!”

“Shirley?” Jeff asked

“Sounds like her doesn’t it” Troy nodded

Guided by the sound of her voice, they were able to make it to her Cell without much trouble. Troy walked around the final corner, only to be stopped short by Jeff grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling him back around the corner.

“Troy, wait” He motioned up ahead, at the two guards standing in the hall, their faces set forward, guns at the ready.

“Shit, sorry man” he whispered back “what are we going to do”

Jeff looked at the rifle in Troy’s hand “Do you think you can fire that?”

“Wildly into nothing, sure. On purpose at people? No” Troy looked down at his feet

“Okay, then stay here and watch my back” Jeff said, grimly poking his head around the corner.

Jeff, keeping low, moved back around the corner, using the debris in the corridor, along with the poor lighting as cover. He moved into a position no more than 30 ft away, seating in just behind an overturned desk. He quickly poked his head above the desk, only to be met by gunfire.

“Echo Team to Dean-Leader, Contact, West Wing” the voice was then drowned out by the sound of rapid gun fire into his direction.

Jeff, bunkered down behind the desk, holding his rifle just above the edge of the desk and firing blindly into the distance towards to two armed guards.

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit” he screamed to himself, his voice being drowned out by the sound of gunfire erupting around him. He pulled his rifle back down after it had ran dry, popping out the magazine and putting a new one into the gun. Cocking the rifle and loading a round into the chamber, he began counting to himself, waiting for them to need to reload. As quickly as the bullets started, they stopped as the soldiers emptied their rifles, a deep silence overtaking the hall as the echoes of the impacts subsided. Jeff exploded over the desk, sprinting down the end of the hall, taking them in surprise. Swinging his rifle left to right, Jeff pulled the trigger, letting loose a violent torrent of metal, causing both soldiers to drop, bodies writhing in agony as red pools of liquid started spreading from the wounds on their torsos and legs. Jeff stopped, not lowering his rifle as the two bodies slowed and stopped moving on the floor. Reaching down, he removed the dog tags from the two soldiers, turning them over in his hand and making note of the names.

“Daniels, Domenics. You won’t be forgotten.”

Troy came up behind him, visibly pale at the sight of the two dead soldiers on the floor of the hall, gingerly stepping around their rapidly growing pools of blood emanating from their bodies. He watched Jeff reach around and put the Dog Tags in his backpack. Their white camos where no longer white, slowly becoming a dark red in colour. Troy turned to the side of the hall, projecting what little of contents in had in his stomach over the floor.

Jeff lent down, searching the bodies for anything he could use. In his mad spray, he had damaged the rifles beyond use, only being able to secure a few more rounds for his. He retrieved both their earpieces and Night Vision Goggles, putting them into his backpack for when he managed to free the rest of the group. The door behind them had suddenly gone quiet. Before getting up, Jeff ripped the keys from around Daniels belt, standing up and looking back at Troy.

“You doing okay man?”

“Their dead, their dead, you killed them”

“Get it together man, it’s either them or us, which do you prefer” Jeff snapped, trying to break Troy from the start of his panic attack. He walked over to the door, now riddled with bullet holes, standing to the one side of the door, unlocking it and throwing the door open.

“Oh Lord, if you’re here to kill me, do it quickly and let my boys know I loved them” Jeff heard from within the room.

“Shirley, I’m coming in” Jeff called out

“Jeffrey? Is that you? Oh, thank you Lord for finally listening to my prayers. If not, we’d have had words when I got up there.” She muttered, eyes cast upwards.

Jeff ran over, releasing her bonds that held her to the chair.

“Jeffrey, what happened, how did you get here? What has the Dean done to us”

“Long story, quickly, Craig” Shirley’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of his name “somehow drugged us all, and is getting back at us for god knows what”

Suddenly, the TV behind them crackled to life, Craig’s vestige taking up the entire screen “YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE ALL DONE! YOU HAVE LONG DENIED WHAT WAS FATED!!!” his face, torn apart of rage, spit flying everywhere as the TV turned to static and then switched off.

Troy took that moment to look in the door “Come on guys, we need to keep moving, reinforcements will be here soon.”

“Troy? What are you doing here” Shirley took this moment to realize what Jeff was holding in his hand, her skin dropping several colours “Jeffrey, what is that in your hand”

Jeff waved her off “No time for that, we need to move. Like now” He ushered her out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks towards the door. There, on a table on the side of the room, was a single purple piece of paper. He moved over to it, and almost relevantly, lifted the lock of sawn hair off the table. He held it softly in his fingers, the scent of Coconut and Cocoa playing on his senses. His lips hardened into a flat line as he placed the lock of hair in his breast pocket. He turned, and not uttering a word, walked out the door.

Outside, the aftermath of their struggle to get into the room was still plainly evident. Bullet casing still strewn over the floor, blood splatters on the wall. Shirley turned to Jeffrey, hand raised to her mouth “What did you do Jeffrey”

Looking around, Jeff answered back coldly “What I had to to get you out of there”

***  
  


They made their way back to the Comms Room, taking their route by Air Vents. Troy explained, while it took longer, it made it more difficult for anyone to trace them back. They emerged from the vent into the control room. In their absence, Abed had spent his time barricading the door and clearing some space for them. Shirley dropped into one of the old computer chairs, the gas lift groaning with its first use in many years. She looked around at the now four of them. “Do you know where the other two are?”

“Britta, no, I have had no luck in being able to find her yet. This underground is enormous, and I don’t even think I have covered half of the camera’s in this place.” He turned to Jeff “I’m sorry you had to do that again” Jeff, turned around, curled into himself, nodded faintly. Abed couldn’t make out what he was playing with in his fingers.

Abed turned back around to continue moving through the camera feeds. He stopped on one, focusing that camera. He turned back to Jeff “I think I found her”

Jeff didn’t wait to hear their protests of him going. He grabbed his gun and moved towards the air vent.

***

Jeff pulled the trigger, and just like that, both guards in front of the door to Annie's cell dropped, blood pooling from the wounds suddenly in their chest. Jeff found it grimly satisfying that they were easy to finish up as he moved towards Annie. He stopped over the bodies, feeling for signs of life, and finding none. Without even thinking of it, he looked to their dog tags, committing to remembering those he killed to save his Annie. He said their names out loud "Adams" "Joseph" he ripped off their dog tags, placing them in his backpack, before taking the keys off Adams belt and opening the door. He quickly entered the room, his rifle sweeping the corners of the room before arriving at Annie. Jeff quickly leant down, trying to rouse Annie. He noticed that her skin was hard and cold. Annie's hair fell away, revealing a mannikin in one of Annie’s dresses. Jeff quickly looked down at the mannikin, noticing a small vest type device with red numbers counting down. It took Jeff a split second to realize what was going on before he dove out of the room. The explosion shook the ceiling, shaking loose dust and cobwebs all over the shaking Jeff on the floor in the hallway.


	4. Annie's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet of Annie's life during all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Just a little stub of a chapter. I've still got quite a bit to do to get the next part up, so this should hopefully tide you over. Hopefully I'll have a new one out soon.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Big shout out to the Discord Fan Fic Channel for their support in getting through this chapter and the start of a new story. You guys are great.
> 
> Thanks to Harestomp (Kian), Childish_Glover,1sttimefeeling (jeffwing) AlmightyMirage, (Mirage) and Morganatique9 (Morganecdote). They all post work on here, you should check them out.
> 
> Or come check out our Discord Channel.....
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig entered the room where Annie was being held, wearing a fur coat and silver pants, singing and dancing to himself singing.

“He's a Killer Dean, Gunpowder, Gelatine, Dynamite with a laser beam, Guaranteed to blow your mind, anytime” He stopped dancing and looked at Annie for the last few bars. Annie gulped as she felt a sudden inch on the back of her neck.

Off into the distance, there was a dull booming sound. Craig looked around “Well, someone found the decoy Annie. I wonder who it was?” he pranced over to the security screens, rolling through the footage until he found the one he was looking for. Craig stepped back, a sharp gasp of breath coming in as he watched the footage “Jeffrey, why are you risking yourself to save her?”

Annie’s eyes shot up as she saw Craig go back over to the screen. “Jeffrey, Jeffrey” he said, slightly beginning to hyper ventilate “Get up, Get up, Jeffery. You can’t die. I’ve got plans for us.” He turned to Annie, “I have this whole trip planned for us, we were going to go to Europe, I heard of this little place in the east of France, a place called Les Cévennes, nice little national park, we’d get a convertible, and I’d show him how happy we could be. But no, your little study group had to stand between that. You” He pointed at Annie, face slowing going white with rage “You had to have him fall for you, and I never got a chance to show him how I could make him feel.” He turned around, now facing Jeff’s lifeless form on the camera “When I first met Jeffrey, he awoke something inside of me that had been long buried.”

Annie stood, bound to the wall mounted computers, in shock of everything happening at once. Her mouth was dry, and throat felt like it had swollen almost closed. A tear wound its way down her face, sliding down her cheek to fall upon the dust covered floor. “Craig, what do you mean? What’s wrong with Jeff?” she choked out

“He was caught in a trap” he turned the monitor to face Annie to show Jeff’s body, lying at an awkward angle against the far wall of a corridor.

Annie gasps, trying to wipe away the tears as the fall unbidden onto her dress. Craig raises a radio to his lips.

“All Teams, Eagle is down” He choked back a sob “Eagle is down. Cleaning crew, room 303 has been blown. Bring the body to me”

Annie turned her head away from the monitor, not wanting to look at Jeff’s mangled corpse lying in the hallway, nor the cleaning crew come and remove his body. Craig, not able to look either, threw the monitor back into its original position.

“This is your fault” he choked back sobs “This is all your fault”

“Craig” Annie snapped back “you never had a chance, Jeff was never into you and never saw your harassment” This caused Craig’s expression to change to one of shock “as anything other than annoying”

“But we had a thing, anyone with half a brain could see it” Craig sobbed to himself, pulling a tissue out of his fur coat and dabbing his eyes.

"Craig" Annie said looking up at him, both fear and sadness in her eyes "I know what it's like to be rejected by Jeff, time and time again your put yourself out there, and time and time again you get rejected. It's like what's there about me that's not good enough for you?" At this point, Annie was more talking to herself than Craig. "You have this whole thing with him, and you get so close and then he pulls away" she looked around the room, now noticing Craig moving towards her, a look of anguish on his face "but Craig, I understand". Craig's face distorts into one of disgust and loathing "you understand nothing" he snarled "you have had your chances, Jeffrey has never even given me one, and now he never will" he raised his hands to his lips, blowing what she now thought as Pixie Dust into her face. It made her feel like she was on Adderall again, but drowsy at the same time "sleep Annie. Sleep and feel the pain I feel everyday" Annie's head sagged down, her eyelids fluttering as the drugs drifted her away.

Unlike the others in the group, Annie did not fear death. She had felt close to it on the long nights in rehab, going through withdrawals alone, when she had been abandoned by her mother who didn’t want to be known as the rehab moms. What she feared the most was being alone. She drifted off in a sea of fog.

***

It had been 5 years since Annie had been back to Greendale. After her 10-week internship she had be hand selected due to her hard work and determination, quickly spirited away to Quantico, for “Special Training”. On her arrival to Quantico, she had been instructed that she would have to surrender her personal phone, along with the termination of all her Social Media. She had been able to quickly fire off a text to Jeff letting him know she would be back. One year had become, two Years four, four years five before she had been allowed to resurface and re-establish friendships. The first thing she did was book a flight to Greendale Colorado. She had been in contact with Troy, who had let her know both Britta and Jeff were still there. She quickly hung up, cutting him off before booking the next available flight.

She arrived in front of Jeff’s apartment building, heart trying to thump out of her chest as she took each step, one at a time moving her closer and closer to him. It had been five years since that text, and he had never been far from her mind in that time. The few boyfriends she had had in that time had just been distractions until she could establish contact again. She stopped at his door, standing there for what seemed forever, until she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open and Annie’s eyes went wide.

Britta stood in the door, casually wearing one of Jeff’s Sky-Blue button up shirts, long legs sticking out from under the tails of his shirt, a split-second look of confusion on her face. “Annie?” Britta asked, her hand coming from around to the edge of the door, displaying a large engagement ring on her finger.

***

Craig turned around from the whimpering Annie, starting to move back towards the monitor to watch the body recovery process. Someone would need to watch over Jeffrey and keep him company until all of this was over and he could get his body back above ground and properly dealt with. A static hiss came in from his comms unit “Sir, there’s no sign of a body here”

Craig ran the rest of the way over to the monitors, watching a very confused cleaning crew standing around, weapons hanging from their sides, looking for a body that seems to have disappeared.

“Find him, bring him here. NOW!!!”

He turned to the still unconscious Annie Edison “Well, you don’t need to know anything is different do you. Help isn’t coming for you” “Tango Team, do you still have the package?”


	5. For those who Remain Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, our Hero met his end, but this isn't the end of the story for the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to the Discord Fan Fic Channel for their support in getting through this chapter and the start of a new story. You guys are great.
> 
> Our little corner (or our very own Dean-geon) has grown now. We have now got a full room of FanFic authors. They all post work on here, you should check them out.
> 
> Or come check out our Discord Channel.....

Abed sat in the control center, continuing to cycle through video feeds. Troy had gone off to help Shirley try and get some more supplies. They still had no idea how long they were going to be down here for. Jeff had left only a few minutes ago after Abed had seen Annie on the camera, not waiting for backup or anyone to come with him. _‘It was so like Jeff, always running off to play Han where Annie is involved’_ Abed thought to himself as he continued to cycle through the feeds on the monitors, getting faster and faster as everything went quiet around him and he zoned in on the screens.

_“Delta Team, confirmed, bogey is holed up in Control Room Zulu. Repeat, Control Room Zulu”_

The first inkling that Abed had that something was wrong was by the loud _“clank”_ of the door vent being pushed in and falling to the ground, followed by a gas grenade bouncing off the floor. Abed dove towards the air vent they had been using as an entrance. Before he could cover the distance, the grenade went off with a large _“Bang”_ and a bright light. Blinded, Abed bumped into an overturned chair, bumping his head on the floor and momentarily stunning him. Softly, white powder drifted down to coat over Abed as he lay stunned on the floor.

***

Troy and Shirley came around the corner in the vent system, both carrying bottles of water and tins of food. While they hadn’t managed to get much, they had enough to last the four of them a few more days before they had to go scavenging again.

Troy stopped dead in his tracks after he heard a soft “bang” sound. He wasn’t sure if it was just a soft bang sound, or that distance muffled the sound. “That came from Abed’s direction” He sped up, trying to cover as much ground as he could trying to make sure Abed was okay, Shirley close on his heels. They rocked to a stop, just before the exit vent to their control room. Troy glanced past the threshold of the vent, noticing a light white powder slowly drifting to the floor. His arm immediately threw up around his face, covering both his nose and mouth.

“What’s wrong Troy?” Shirley asked, concerned by the way Troy was treating the room like Lava.

“That’s the knockout powder Craig hit me with to make me dream I’d kill Abed. You can’t breathe it in”

“Then how do we get him”

“We have to wait for the dust to settle”

Shirley’s face went pale as her hands raised to her mouth “Oh Lord”

***

Troy stood on the bow of the Childish Tycoon, the surf spray splashing in his face, sun shining off the ocean as his ship cut through the waves. He turned around to head to the aft to speak to Levar about their next stop on the east coast of Africa when he stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the horizon, two small boats cut a straight line towards them, figures waving wildly trying to get their attention. Their boats slowed to a stop and pulled along beside their ship, figures leaping onto the foredeck and starboard side. Troy raised his hands in surrender, eyeing off the assortment of Semi-Automatic weapons and spear guns they had in their hands." Sorry we don't want any trouble" Troy shouted, trying to get their attention. A small lean man looked at troy, disgust in his eye "Then you should have no brought your boat into my ocean" he said in a heavy accent, motioning to someone behind him. Suddenly Troy felt a sharp stinging pain from behind and looked down to see a red stain blossoming on the front of his white shirt, a harpoon protruding from his chest. Troy swayed on his feet, staggering to the side of the ship, trying to grip the sidelines. He slipped and toppled overboard. The last thing Troy thought of as he drifted down the depths of the Indian ocean was tall half Arabic, half polish man, with dark eyes.

***

They stood and watched their friend’s ragged breathing, waiting for the dust to settle. They stood there and watched their friend scream out Troy’s name over and over again. They stood there as he moaned on the floor, sobbing quietly in his drug induced delirium. Eventually, the dust settled, no longer causing a white haze in the room. Carefully, the two picked their way over the Abed, lifting him by the arms and dragging him towards the vent and to safety.

Abed awoke to his feet tapping against joins in the air-vents, being dragged by Troy. “Oh, Thank God” Shirley swore “Your finally awake. Troy, stop, put him down” He felt his weight being lowered slowly to the floor.

He pushed backwards with his arms, coming into a half leaning position. “Troy, you’re okay” he leapt into Troy’s arms, pulling him tightly into his arms.

“You too buddy, you had me worried. Saw someone die hey? It’s a real trip out isn’t it. It wrinkled my brain” Troy shook his head, trying to shake clear the replaying visions of Abed dying in that chair again.

Shirley looked over the two, concerned for both of them “Are you two boys okay? Shouldn’t we be moving?”

Troy moved away from Abed, holding out a hand to help him up off the floor of the duct. “We need to keep moving” Troy agreed, pointing in the direction they were going in.

For what seemed like forever, they kept moving onwards, ducking and weaving through the duct system. Troy motioned for them to stop as he heard boots from an opening up ahead. Faintly, he could hear voices getting closer.

_“Do you know how much longer this will last for? I’m scheduled for redeployment in 72 hours. I want to get some rack time”_

_“It should be over soon, the boss seems to think they’ll come for the girl soon”_

_“Well, if they don’t come for her, I will, she’s a hot little thing isn’t she”_

_“Don’t let the boss hear you say that. Says she’s too young”_

_“Yeah, I know, but damn”_

_“I hear you brother’_

Suddenly, a dull explosion sound erupted all around them. Troy was close enough to hear the radio chatter _“……. Cleaning crew, room 303 has been blown. Bring the body to me”_ Troy went pale as a sheet when he heard those last words.

He turned to Abed and Shirley, looking a little wild around the eyes from the explosion, straining to hear the conversation between the two-armed men.

“They killed Jeff”

***

Britta sat, strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. She had been moved constantly, roughly manhandled from location to location. A black bag sat on the table on the side of the room, one that had been used every time they wanted to move her. A solider walked into the room, checking on the captive.

“You can’t do this. I know my rights. I lived in New York!” she cringed at the last part, but it was out there and there was no taking it back.

“Boss just says you’re here until this is all over. Which shouldn’t be long now”

“You can’t do this!” she repeated, fighting the bonds that held her fast to the chair. She stopped when she heard a dull explosion, somewhere in the distance. The Solider, who had been checking the bonds that held her to the chair raised a finger to his ear. He was close enough Britta could hear

_“…. Cleaning crew, room 303 has been blown. Bring the body to me”_

Britta stopped moving straight away, paralysed by fear. _“Bring the body to me”_ what did that mean? Who’s body? What happened? Has one of her friends been hurt, or, she gulped, killed trying to escape Craigs Dungeon.

“What’s going on, what’s happening” Britta spewed at the guard.

The Guard, still getting intel from the other teams waved her off, continuing to focus on the stream of information being directly fed into his ear

Again, she repeated “What’s going on, what’s happening”

“The one called Winger, he tripped one of the traps. He’s dead” the guard shrugged like it was nothing.

Britta rocked back in her chair, her face going pale with horror, revulsion and sorrow at the news. Jeffrey Winger, grade A jackass, pain in her ass, occasional disappointing lover, and as much as she would hate to admit it, semi best friend, had been killed by the explosion she had just heard.

“What do you mean dead?” she asked quietly

“I mean he got caught in an explosion and probably either died from shrapnel or impact, or both. Stupid thing is he had to play the hero. The hero doesn’t always win”

He stood up, satisfied that Britta was still secure in her chair, turned and walked out the door.

Britta sat still for a second, before breaking down and sobbing at the loss of her friend.

***  
Troy sat still on the ground, trying to clear his head. “I only just spoke to him a few minutes ago, he was right beside us”

Abed nodded “This goes against everything in movies or tv shows that I know about. I don’t know what to do, reality is so simple, it follows tried and true tropes that I can predict, that I can live with. This throws all that out the window.”

Shirley looked aghast at Abed “Abed, this is not a TV show, life is not a TV show. All I can hope is now Jeff is a better place. He gave his life trying to save someone else, like someone else I know” she held the cross on her necklace a little tighter, hoping Jeff got through.

“Okay” Abed said “We need to find Britta, we need to escape”

Troy looked shocked “But what about Annie?”

“We don’t know where Annie is, and is probably being kept close to Craig. Hopefully Jeff’s sacrifice will disrupt whatever Craig has planned so we can get out and get help. This was all about Jeff for Craig, so this may be our only chance”

Troy shook his head in disagreement “No, we need to get both and get out of here”

Abed thought about it for a second “Okay, what do you propose?”

“Let’s catch us a guard” Troy had a tight grimace on his face

***  
  
It took them close to an hour to come up with their simple plan. Each of them had an idea that they thought was better than the others, each fighting in hushed whispers, trying to out whisper the other. Eventually, Abed, using his encyclopedic knowledge of Tv and Movie Tropes won out. Shirley ended up laying on the floor of a hallway, not moving, playing what Abed called was the “damsel in distress” waiting for guards to find her.

For what seemed like hours, Shirley laid on the ground, awaiting her time cue. She strained her hearing to try and catch even the smallest sound of boots on the hard-concrete floor. “Lord, I hope those boys know what they’re doing” She stiffened as she heard the tell-tale sounds of combat boots on the ground, coming in her direction.

She heard Abed whisper in the background “Okay, Showtime”

“This isn’t a movie Abed, you’d better not be wrong” she hoarsely whispered back. The boys argument, which she had to grudging agree was that they would probably shoot a man on sight, but with a woman, they might show a little more restraint. The whole plan hinged on that only one guard would be there, not two.

For once in this whole mess, their luck held out. One Guard came strolling along, humming a tune, walking casually around the corner. His humming stopped as his steps became more measured, his seeming casual stroll now more a wary gait. He moved slowly over to Shirley, sweeping his gun from side to side. He reached Shirley’s side, kneeling down on one knee and softly shaking her shoulder, trying to get her attention. He didn’t hear two soft thuds fall from the ceiling, nor the soft footsteps coming up behind him. What he did feel was the muzzle of the rifle between his shoulder blades.

“Raise em high! Nice and slowly” Abed drawled, doing his best cowboy impersonation. The solider raised his gun slowly, feeling the rifle being taken from his hand.

“Stand up, slowly” The solider stood, feeling his hands being pulled behind and taped together. “Alright, this way” Abed pointed to the door being held open. They moved inside what looked to be an old storage cupboard, forcing the solider down onto a chair in the room. The solider looked up to see Troy standing in the doorway, with a mop handle in his hand, being brandished as a rifle.

The Solider let out a deep sigh “Alright, you’ve got me, what do you want to know”

Shirley entered the room, closing the door behind her. In her hand was his rifle, she trained it on him. “Where are our friends”

“The tall one was caught in an explosion, they’ve gone to collect his body now. The boss seems to have a special interest in that one. The blonde is on the other side of this facility”

Shirley cocked her gun, raising it and waving it “Alright then, let’s go. Abed, check him for any other weapons”

Abed moved over to the solider, helping him stand up as he patted him down, only removing a large bladed combat knife. He reached behind himself and tucked the knife into his belt. He held out hand “After you”

They made their way through the facility, weaving around damaged walls and roofs from multiple firefights by Jeff on his way to try and save his family. Finally, they came to a door and the solider stopped in front of it. “She’s in here”

“Thanks” Shirley raised her rifle to him and said “Bang Bang” as Troy struck him just behind his left ear, causing him to drop to the ground and lay still on the ground.

Troy slowly inched open the door, poking his head around the corner to see a pair of Red Rimmed Blue eyes staring up at him, an expression of pain and sorrow on her face. Troy ran to her side, gripping her head and pulling it into his chest.

“They killed him Troy” she sniffed “They killed Jeff”

“We know. But we need to get Annie and get out of here. Craig is insane”

Abed had finally made his way over to Britta and cut her arms free of the chair. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Troy’s neck. Troy reciprocated and wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently. They both lent back at the same time, looking at each other, before leaning into one another, lips meeting in the middle in a mad frenzy.

Abed stood back, knowing the repressed feelings his brother had, and started poking around the room. Shirley finally entered the room, having volunteered to deal with the slumbering guard. “Oh, that’s nice?” But the way she said it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Guys, come over here!” Abed shouted quickly, cutting through the lip locking in the center of the room, causing them to pull away. The two looked at each other longingly for a second before they moved towards Abed, fingers still entwined as one.

Quickly, abed pulled the sheet off a table in the corner of the room, in which there was a single monitor sitting on the table, a dull red standby light in the corner of the monitor. Abed turned on the monitor, and a myriad of camera screens lit up their faces.

Abed looked at the assembled group “And now we find Annie and get out of here”

The four of them crowded around the small monitor Abed was using to tap into the security feeds. Four faces shot up from around the monitor, looking at each other, colour draining from their faces, the looked back down, not believing what they saw.

Troy was the first to comment “What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part coming soon.
> 
> Yes, Troy and Britta are a pairing in this Universe.


	6. Must Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang is getting close to finding Annie, but we are still missing one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to the Discord Fan Fic Channel for their support in getting through this chapter and the start of a new story. You guys are great.
> 
> Our little corner (or our very own Dean-geon) has grown now. We have now got a full room of FanFic authors. They all post work on here, you should check them out.
> 
> Or come check out our Discord Channel.....

The last thing Jeff felt was the searing heat and the violent impact of the far wall of the hallway. He never felt the hand grip his ankle and pull him down the hallway, unseen by the sudden glow of a Security Camera pointing in that direction.

Jeff awoke on a field of white. He was in a seated position, his feet flat on the ground, arms over his knees and his head between his arms. The Field of White was slowly closing around him, being replaced by endless black. In the darkness, a figure was walking towards him. Hazy at first, Jeff squinted against the bright white light of the void, making out the shape of a tall man. The man stepped out of the darkness into the light, moving towards Jeff slowly. Jeff started to stand up to meet the man, but he was unable to find the strength. He looked down to see multiple small wounds on his legs, with a large one on his right leg. The man motioned for Jeff to stay down. Being closer, Jeff could now make out the man, He was in a pair of plain dark blue jeans and a dark black hoodie. The hood was pulled over, casting his face in shadows. He squatted down beside Jeff, resting his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not your time yet” he said in a hollow voice that shook Jeff to the core.

From his hand, Jeff felt a shock of electricity.

“We will meet again”

Again, another shock of electricity coursed through Jeff’s body.

“See you soon”

Suddenly, the man disappeared as the encroaching black was chased away by the white void.

Suddenly Jeff’s eyes shot open. All he could see was the ceiling above him, a dull fluorescent light hanging above him. He groaned as he felt pain in every part of his body. A mop of dark hair rested on his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Nodding, the mop of hair stood up, moving away for a brief second and coming back over.

An arm snaked it’s way behind Jeff’s head, lifting his head up and bring a cup of water to it. “Take it easy, small sips. It’s not every day you come back from the dead”

Jeff did as was instructed, taking small sips of water until the small cup had been drained. His eyes finally came into focus on the man walking back to the sink to put the small cup away “Chang?”

Chang laughed “That’s one of side of me. He’s more or less under control these days. I don’t think we’ve formally been introduced” Chang held out his hand “I’m Dr. Ken, one of the many people who make up who you know as Chang.”

Jeff couldn’t quite comprehend what was going on “What?”

Ken laughed “It’s okay, that’s normal for someone as close to death as you were”

“What do you mean?”

“When I found you in the corridor, you weren’t far dying. I brought you back here and have patched you up as best I could. I’m not that kind of doctor”

“No, I meant what do you mean “That’s one side of you”

“Oh, There are a few different versions of who you know as Chang, There is Kevin, El Tigre Chino, The Benevolent Dictator, Benjamin Chang and Me, Dr Ken.” He took a deep breath “Some time ago, I couldn’t be sure when, Dean Pelton brought Chang down here to test and perfect his memory dust. It causes a dreamlike state in which you see your worst nightmares. Prolonged use to it gave me the ability to converse with myself as you will. Currently, I’m in control”

“And the others” Jeff paused “inside of you”

“There all here, El Tigre Chino, or my Ego, is always fighting for control, but between me and Benjamin, it’s hard to keep him sorted, Benjamin, who I just mentioned, is my whole had I not had El Tigre Chino in me, Kevin is the innocence we wish we had”

“I don’t know if it’s because I’ve been mostly dead today, or what I’m hearing, but that almost makes perfect sense”

Dr Ken chuckled “Yes, it’s a lot to take in” he started to look strained, his face taking on a completely different set of expressions “Winger, what are you doing here?”

“Ken?”

“Oh, that loser was in control. Lame” Chang walked over to the table, rummaging around the table “I wonder if that Lame-o left something to eat. Nope, ugh, you think me would know me”

Suddenly, the sound of boots running past a door caused them both to freeze in fear. Again, Chang’s face changed again. He leant on the table, putting one hand over his eyes. He looked up “He’s getting harder to control the longer off the dust we are” he started over towards an air vent. He stopped and turned around “Your stuff is over there” he pointed to a table over by a wall. He slipped into the air vent, the sound of his footsteps fading into the distance.

***  
Jeff moved over stiffly to the table that Ken had pointed out, slowly rotating his arms around, trying to test out his range of movement. He grabbed his radio, popping it over his ear, letting it hang for a minute as he grabbed his rifle, checking it over for damage. Not noticing any major damage other than a small crack on the stock of the rifle, he quickly grabbed his remaining possessions, including his backpack and moved towards the door. He reached up and put his earpiece in, hearing it filled with static for a split second before he could hear Britta’s sobs into it.

“Ugh, Britta, my ear was the only part of me that didn’t hurt until just then” Jeff moaned, cupping his ear and rubbing just behind it.

Four voices suddenly screamed into his earpiece “Ouch, one at a time, please. I need to be able to hear you to answer you.”

Britta was the first to speak “Jeff, we all thought you were dead”

“Well, I guess that’s half true” he admitted “Well, mostly dead if Ken was to be believed”

Now it was Troy’s turn “Ken? Who’s that?”

“Craig has kept Chang down here to test the white dust on him, and his personalities have fractured. I met the Dr. Ken personality, nice guy, I don’t exactly remember how I got there though.”

Abed chimed in “Craig set a trap, hoping to get one of us, but it seems he didn’t count on you being the one to get caught”

“Caught in what?”

“The Explosion. Jeff, he blew you up.” Britta said quietly

Jeff lent against the table for a minute, memories of heat and pain washing over him. He took a couple of deep breaths, running his hands through his burnt crispy hair.

“Okay, so now we just need to find Annie, does anyone have any ideas? Abed? Shirley? Troy? Britta?”

“No, I’ve only just been released” Britta replied

Shirley replied for her and the boys “No, we had to escape from the Control Room, they powdered it and we got Abed out. We then captured a solider and had him take us to Britta. Our plan was to get out and get help”

“You guys do that, I’m not leaving without Annie” Jeff said in a voice that even scared him. He stood up straight, feeling some of the pain flow out of him. He gripped the rifle in his hand and started towards the door. Gripping the door handle, he started to turn the door handle.

Suddenly, Jeff’s earpiece crackled to life, a static hiss making him wince in pain.

“Oh Jeffrey, thank god your alive, I was so worried when my men couldn’t find you”

Jeff heard Annie screaming in the background “Jeff, get out of here! Leave me!”

“Shut up Edison” he heard her voice get louder, followed by a slapping sound which made Jeff’s ear ring. “Let’s put that gag back in your mouth hey?” He heard Annie scream until it became a muffled sound in the background.

“Your going to regret that Craig”

“Ohh” Craig quivered with joy “Say my name again. Say it. Say It!!!”

“Craig, I’m coming for Annie, whether you like it or not”

“Oh, Jeffrey, I’ll be waiting”

His ear was suddenly filled with the sound of static.

Jeff felt the soft metal of the door handle distort in his hands.


	7. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs all back together now. It's time to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to the Discord Fan Fic Channel for their support in getting through this chapter and the start of a new story. You guys are great.
> 
> Our little corner (or our very own Dean-geon) has grown now. We have now got a full room of FanFic authors. They all post work on here, you should check them out.
> 
> Or come check out our Discord Channel.....

“Guys, give me a sitrep of your location”

“We are in Britta’s cell, we saw you get off the table you were on in that room”

“Have you seen Annie yet?”

“No, but we did find a backup control monitor we are using to watch you”

“Well, I guess it’s time I stop being on the defensive and start taking the fight to them. Can you see many guards left?”

“No, at present, I can only see two, and they’re not far away from where you are now.”

“Okay, give me directions.” Jeff told Abed, looking up at the glowing red light emitting from the camera in the corner of the hallway.

Slowly, Jeff moved down the hallway, rifle raised, quickly following the directions supplied by Abed and the rest of the gang. After a while his multiple wounds began to slow him down. He looked at his right leg, the slowly growing patch of blood on his jeans concerning him. He stopped, leaning up against a wall.

“Jeff, are you okay?” Shirley asked, her voice showing concern

“Just tired, that’s all, not easy coming back from the dead” Jeff replied wearily.

“You look like shit” Britta snarked

“Thanks, miss you to” Jeff laughed looking up at the camera in the hallway in front. He pushed himself off the wall, again, raising his rifle, he advanced down the corridor towards the two remaining guards. He quickly swept down the hall, passing bullet shells and bodies strewn around, evidence that Jeff had been through here at one stage or another.

He slowed down as he approached the two remaining guards, moving to a creep rather than his distinctive walk. Slowly, he crept to the corner of the hallway, poking just enough so he could see around the corner. There, stood two guards, bent over the body of one of their fallen comrades. One shaking his head, one looking to be scared if that was possible. Jeff pulled his head back around the corner before committing himself to the action again.

He launched himself around the corner, the rifle in Jeff's hands went a soft 'pop pop' sound, the suppressor quietening down the distinctive sound. The first two rounds went true, straight into the first guards chest. Dumbfounded the guard touched the blossoming red stain on the front of his outfit before sinking to the ground. Jeff's second shot went wide, missing the second solider. Jeff swore as the solider sent back rounds at him in a quick burst, before Jeff rolled along the ground, shooting high and taking the guard in the side of the head. The guard was thrown back by the impact, slamming into the door, breaking it open and tumbling inside. Jeff got to his feet, and, keeping his rifle trained on the guard moaning in agony, walked up to him. Again, wanting to commit the men’s names to memory that he killed to save his Annie, he glanced at the dog tag that had come loose in the soldiers fall. " Winger. W" Jeff's blood ran cold "Willy? What the fuck are you doing here, you idiot"

Willy Jr, looked up as Jeff, blood stained singlet and stained with dirt and soot, stood over him, face as pale as a sheet. Willy coughed, a slight gurgle in his voice as he bled internally “Mr Pelton said that he knew you” he coughed again “Said that your group was in a competition with him” cough “said Britta would be here” cough.

Jeff lent down, placing his rifle to his side, cradling Willy’s head in his lap. “You idiot, you stupid stupid idiot” Jeff said

Willy Jr coughed up a small bubble of blood, thick and red, escaping from his lips.

“Willy, Willy, stay with me. Where are they? Where is Annie? Where is Craig?”

“Mr Pelton? He’s in the Lab with all of the computers”

“Borchert’s Lab?”

“Yes” cough “That’s what he called it”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, don’t speak, we’ll get help, you’ll be okay”

Tears were freely running down Jeff’s cheeks now. While he wasn’t close to his half-brother, he still felt a closeness to him borne from sharing a bond of blood. That blood was now seeping all over Jeff, the bleeding from the wounds worsening the more Willy Jr laboured to breath.

Jeff couldn’t tell you how long he sat there, just being close to his brother, and he couldn’t tell you how long he sat there after his brother passed on. Slowly, he put his brothers head down on the floor, leaning over and ripping the dog tags from around his neck. He lent down, and with his left hand, closing his eyes.

“I’ll get the bastard, I swear”

He moved over to the other guard, still lying face down where he had fallen. He reached down and pulled the tags from around his neck “Noah. You will not be forgotten”

He returned to Willy, now lying peacefully on the floor, retrieving his rifle from the floor. Pressed his finger to his ear, turning his earpiece live. “Guys, I know where he is now. Abed, find Borchert’s Lab for me.” He looked around, finding the red dot in the corner of the room. Looking directly into the camera now. He listened to the murmurs from in his earpiece. He nodded into the camera, raising his finger to his ear again. “Meet me there”

***

Jeff crept up on the lab, rifle raised to his shoulder as he swept down the last few corridors to the Lab. He had already killed enough soldiers to last a lifetime, and he hoped against all hope that he had killed his last. In the distance, he could see the others moving towards him, Britta in the lead, swinging the rifle she took from Shirley from side to side. Shirley bringing up the rear, clutching at her handbag like a shield. They reached the intersection, the last one before the lab. Jeff peaked his eyes around the corner. There, at the far end, where two more soldiers. Silently Jeff cried, but didn’t allow it to show on his face. He nodded at Britta, indicating that she should cover his rear as he took a deep breath.

He moved down the corridor, his movements hampered by the large wound on his leg. He made his way down the hall, feeling the numerous cuts and bruises that littered his body. He moved down the hall, the faint scent of Coconut and Cocoa driving him onwards. He didn’t even bother hiding anymore, the numerous wounds and blood-soaked clothes giving him a ghoulish appearance. The Soldiers were momentarily stunned. That was all the time he needed. He lifted his rifle and let loose a torrent of hot metal, throwing the guards backs into the walls with disgusting thuds as they hit, sliding down to fall into pools of their own blood. He stopped, looking at the two guards, removing their Dog Tags “Paul, Michael, you will not be forgotten”

Jeff moved through the darkened doorway where a Jukebox once stood.

***

Jeff walked into the darkness of Borchert’s Lab, limping, holding his rifle high “CRAIG!” he yelled “CRAAIIGGGGGG!” he yelled again

“Oh Jeffrey, there’s no need to speak like that” Craig scolded, dressed in a outfit making him look like The Devil “put your gun down and let’s talk like reasonable men shall we”

“Reasonable?” Jeff’s eyes flew open in a rage “Reasonable? You drugged us, killed pierce, hunted us, I’ve killed people” his voice broke for a bit “You recruited my brother, who is now lying dead on the floor in this god forsaken place”

Annie looked at Jeff, eyes welling up as he emerged from the darkness, whimpering against her bonds, the gag in her mouth making it hard to scream to Jeff to run and save himself. He looked like he had been through hell. He was missing his sky-blue shirt he had been in before they ended up in The Dean-geon, his singlet was ripped in places, covered with blood in others. His jeans were torn on the left leg, a wound on his right thigh making a red seepage mark on the side in the distressed Demin. A two-way radio hung from his ear and an Assault Rifle was trained on Craig. Annie tried to ignore the large bladed hunters’ knife in Craigs hand that was waving in front of her nose.

“Craig, that’s enough, this is over, your guards are gone, you’re all alone here. Give up, let us get the help you need”

“This isn’t over until I say it’s over Jeffrey. Do you not recognize this room?” Jeff looked around, not remembering seeing this space before. Craig continued “This is the room that I realized we were meant to be, look over there” Craig raised his hand and pointed a darkened object across the room. As seemingly by magic, a light lit up over the object revealing Raquel, coming to life under the spotlight. Suddenly the room lit up, a harsh white light hurting Jeff’s eyes flushing out the darkness. “Welcome back to Borchert’s Lab, where you, using the power of your mind, opened a door with the love that you have for me”

Jeff shook his head “You sad sad little Imp. This is the room that I opened a door with the love that I **HAVE** ” he put emphasis on the word have “for Annie. I love no one more in the world than her” He was staring at Annie when he spoke those words, watching tears well up in her blue eyes. He tore his eyes away from Annie and looked back at Craig, a red face of fury and anger erupting on him “If you think any different, that’s on you”

Craig, holding his knife over Annie looked at Jeff with absolute disgust “You don’t mean that Jeffrey. Do you? You wouldn’t throw away everything that we could have together over this bitch who doesn’t want you like I do, who doesn’t love you like I do”

“Craig, get it through your head. I never loved you, will never love you. This is over, give up and surrender”

Craig shook with rage. “If” “I” “can’t” “have” “you” “then” “no” “one” “can” he snarled, biting off the words as spit flew from his mouth. Before Jeff could react, he swiped the knife across Annie’s neck. Jeff’s world faded it a red haze.


	8. Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's time to finally end this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to the Discord Fan Fic Channel for their support in getting through this chapter and the start of a new story. You guys are great.
> 
> Our little corner (or our very own Dean-geon) has grown now. We have now got a full room of FanFic authors. They all post work on here, you should check them out.
> 
> Or come check out our Discord Channel.....

Jeff screamed as Annie dropped lifelessly to the floor, her bonds releasing after Craig ran from the room down the hall and she and fell from the wall towards the floor. Jeff dropped his Assault Rifle to the floor, running across the computer lab to catch her before she hit the floor. Instantly, his hands went to what was left of his singlet, ripping it over his head to stem the bleeding from the wound around her neck.

With one hand holding the singlet, he palmed his radio from his belt, screaming into it “Shirley! Abed! Troy! Britta! Get in here now! Craig cut Annie’s throat!” Within moments, he heard heavy footsteps as Shirley outran everybody else, sliding to a stop on her knees beside him. Her hands replaced Jeff’s holding down the wound as Troy was next to arrive, sliding on his knees as well, going to support Annie’s head

“Troy” Shirley barked “In my bag, there’s a first aid kit, dig it out” without hesitation, Troy dove into Shirley’s handbag, pulling out a basic red first aid kit. Abed was next on the scene, opening the first aid kit to allow Troy’s hands to replace Shirley’s so she could get to the first aid kit. Britta entered the room, but with Assault Rifle in hand, stood by the door, angled to see both ways down the corridor, along with being close enough to help if needed.

Jeff stood up and strode back over to get his rifle which lay discarded over by the door. Shirley turned to him “Looks like the little Imp couldn’t cut butter to save his life. It just a big wound, but it’s extremely shallow, she’ll be fine if we can get out of here soon” There came an anger in her eyes “Go get the son of a bitch” Jeff nodded and headed in the direction that Craig had disappeared into. Just before he left the room “Keep me updated with how Annie is” Shirley nodded and lifted her radio in response.

Stopping just outside the door, Jeff leaned in towards Britta “How many mags do you have left?” Britta patted herself down. “I have two mags and one in the gun now” “Can you give me one?” Britta nodded, not taking her eyes away from the corridor and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a magazine and handing it to Jeff. He quickly pocketed it, take off after Craig as a trot, Gun raised to his shoulder, flashlight turned on. He quickly went past his last firefight with the last of the Dalmatian Guards, paying close attention to his footing so to not slip on the now sticky yet slippery floor as their fatal wounds continued to seep blood onto the floor. Faintly, he could make our Craigs Black Stiletto blood print on the ground guiding him in the right direction. He picked up the pace, certain in his footing as he hadn’t seen anymore guards in a while. He rounded a corner, only to be pushed back by the sudden burst of gunfire being shot in his direction.

“Shit, Shit shit shit shit” he muttered to himself. He quickly raised his gun to his chest and coming to a stop at the corner of the corridor. He quickly edged the side of his head around the corner, and quickly pulling it back as another burst of gunfire followed him. Jeff took a deep breath, counted to three and exploded around the corner, firing off a quick blind burst down the hall, hitting the two guards down the hall in the chest. The two guards flew backwards, their bodies hitting the wall behind them, slowly sliding down, red smears trailing them on the walls downwards. Jeff quickly covered the distance, bending down to check if for a pulse.

He felt none between then, got up and continued to follow Craig’s footprints. The trail ended at a large doorway, beyond the frame only black except for an emergency exit light at the far end of the corridor. Jeff quickly checked his gun, seeing that the magazine was empty, quickly changed it over for one of the two spares he had. He put the empty magazine in his back pocket raised the gun to his shoulder and flicked the Flashlight on. Gingerly, he stepped down the corridor, his flashlight beam swinging side to side, checking his corners and stepping down the small hallway.

Over his own panting, he could hear the ragged breath of other just in front of him. Jeff quickly stepped up his pace, his flashlight beam swinging down the abandoned corridor more quickly. Jeff emerged from the hall into a cavernous room, filled with boxes and tables. The ragged sounds were louder now, sounding like they were coming from above him. Jeff looked up to see Craig, still in his Lucidean short skirt ensemble. Reaching the top of a ladder spanning from a second level platform, Craig was reaching around his neck into his outfit’s cleavage, removing the key he had shown previously on the CRT TV. Without a second though, Jeff raised his rifle to his and fired a quick burst up towards the dean, purposely missing, but close enough for Craig to drop the key to the trap door he was attempting to unlock.

Craig turned around, a look of incredulousness on his face. “Jeffrey, you shot at me. Me? Your one and only? How could you? You could have hit me!”

Jeff, not even turning to face Craig, called out to him, running in the direction to the sound of the key hitting the ground “Craig, you’re not my one and only, and when we are out of here and Annie is safe, I’m not even going to think or remember you”

Craig was doing his best to climb down the latter onto the checker plate second platform, in a vain attempt to get to the key before Jeffery. Jeff had the advantage of not having to get down levels and not attempting all of this in 5-inch stiletto heels. He reached the key, swiping it up of the floor and shoving it into his pocket.

“Now Jeffrey, let us be reasonable. Let’s talk about this like reasonable adults” Craig wheedled, slowly moving towards him, exaggerating the movement of his hips, trying to be seductive. “Jeffrey, think how happy we can be”

“Stop it Craig, it’s over, you tried to kill us, you killed Pierce, you just about killed Annie. You did know, that right? You didn’t kill her, and she is going to be pissed at you when this is over”

“I’ll kill that bitch for coming between us Jeffrey” he snarled, lips pulled back in a look of animalistic rage.

“I’m done with this. You will never call her that or even think of her again” Without warning, he swung his gun around, baseball bat style, right into the side of Craigs head. His glasses went flying across the underground warehouse as his head snapped sickeningly to the side. He dropped to the floor like a stone. Jeff bent over and placed his hands on his neck, checking for a pulse. After confirming her could feel one, grabbing the handcuffs that were around Troy when he freed him from his back pocket, he cuffed Craig to a Radiator pipe, sunk deep into the floor.

“Don’t think the irony is lost on me Craig. This is how you left me, now this is how I’m leaving you” He reached into his backpack, pulling the collected Dog Tags and throwing them at Craigs unconscious form “and these are from the men I have killed trying to escape your little game” Jeffrey rose turning away and sprinting back to where he left the others.

***

Jeff skidded to a halt next to Annie, who was beginning to stir. He placed a hand on her shoulder “Shh, it’s okay Annie, Craig is done, and I know the way out” He leant down and carefully picked up Annie, placing an arm below her knees and around her shoulder. Even through the haze, her arms still made themselves around his neck, her head falling to his chest, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Jeff stood there, quietly embracing her, kissing her on the top of the head, whispering quietly in her ear. Annie melted and sunk deeper into his arms.

Britta, slowly making her way around the room, found the light switch and turned it on. A scream of terror came from Troy’s lips as the light revealed, lying in the corner, still strapped to the AV gurney, was pierce. Shirley joined in the screaming as the full as she realized what the object was. Abed moved quickly, cutting free the bindings with the knife he had taken from the solider and carefully, almost tenderly, putting Pierce on the ground. Going into Borchert’s bedroom, he brought back a plain white sheet and covering Pierce with it. Abed walked over and embraced Shirley as Troy wrapped his arms around Britta.

Britta was the one to get them moving again “Come on, let’s get out of here so we can get some help” Britta leads the group out, following directions from Jeff walking in the middle of the group, still cradling Annie to his chest, as if he never intended to let go. After a few minutes of silent walking, they reach the underground warehouse.

In the time since Jeff had left him, Craig had come to and was struggling against his bonds. He heard the group approaching and started to scream out their names.

“Shirley!”

“Troy!”

“Abed!”

“Britta!”

“Annie” his voice filled with disgust and loathing.

“Jeffrey!” his voice filled with undisguised longing.

Shirley was the only one to stop. She looked at the cringing form of Craig Pelton, shook her head and walked off.

“You can’t leave me like this!!” He screamed, his voice getting more and more shrill.

The group continued to ignore him as they ascended the ladder, Troy first, followed by jeff carrying Annie up and passing her to Troy, followed by Abed, Shirley and then Britta, not removing the muzzle of her rifle from Craig as he sat whimpering on the floor.

***

It was several weeks until Annie was released from hospital, the fear of infection and disease plaguing her release until the medical staff were happy with her condition enough to release her into someone’s care. The group didn’t even have to ask, Jeff signed the papers and Annie went home with him. Jeff helped her with her bag, fingers entwined as if neither of them ever intended to let go of each other. In one of their moments alone in the hospital, and Annie was able to talk again, they had the talk that was 5 years overdue. They finally ended the question of the “Annie of it All”. Jeff vowed to never be away from Annie again, and Annie vowed to never let Jeff out of her sight. It didn’t need to be mentioned that this was the first time for Jeff to be home in weeks. He had been staying at the hospital in Annie’s room on a fold out, not letting her out of his sight.

Craig has been in a Prison Hospital since he had been detained in custody, charged with numerous charges, not in the least the murder of Pierce Hawthorne. The State Prosecutor had taken this case personally as a favor to Jeffrey and the rest of the Group, promising to have Craig put away for the rest of his natural life. His defense was shaky according to the prosecutor, claiming insanity caused by the administration of Greendale Community College, but they all knew they were never going to see Craig again after his trial.

Over the length of the trial, Jeff and Annie got closer and closer together, going on their first date, their second and there first overnight stay in the same room. Life got back to normal. Towards the end of the trial, they needed a witness to take the stand to testify against Craig. Originally, Annie had been asked for, as she had been with him almost the entire time, but when it came to it, being in the same room as the man that attempted to cut her throat was too much. Jeffrey took her place, looking everywhere but the man who attempted to kill his family, kill the love of his life, and the man who killed Pierce.

The jury took a whole two hours to announce a unanimous verdict of guilty, with the judge passing sentencing straight away of life, with parole after 25 years good behavior. Jeffrey left the court room, stopping by the prosecutor’s office to collect Annie, who had been able to spend as much time as she need to recollect herself and headed back to their home.

****

Annie and Jeffrey were sitting on the couch at their house, just surfing channels late at night when they passed the new channel. Annie, who has holding the remote while smiling and talking to Jeff dropped the remote.

The voiceover from the TV was the only sound in the room that could be heard “A prisoner transport van has been found abandoned just outside Denver earlier this evening, the sole prisoner has not been found and is at present at large” Both Jeff and Annie looked at each other as there was a knock on their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Glad you got this far. I'll be continuing this story in My Next Fic - The Redemption of Jeffery Winger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you had some fun reading this one. This one at present I'm not actively concentrating on, so updates might not be as quick as my other work, but rest assured this one will continue on.


End file.
